


Waiting

by cindysark



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindysark/pseuds/cindysark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel waits for Noah to wake up. A picfic drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

[](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lgvj18VxB71qe4b1ko1_r1_1280.jpg)

Rachel prayed as she sat by Noah’s bedside, clutching his hand like he would float away if she didn’t. She prayed that he would come back to her. Prayed that he would just open his gorgeous hazel eyes, give her one of his infuriatingly beautiful smirks, and call her one of his thousand silly nicknames he had for her that she secretly loved. She even told God she would gladly give up her inevitable future on Broadway if only he wouldn’t leave her.

And when praying didn’t seem to work, Rachel did the only other thing she could think to do. She sang. She started with all of his favorites, even the songs she’d always told him were barely music. She sang songs from Glee and songs that meant something to them as a couple, not stopping the tears when they started to spill over. She was on to a favorite childhood lullaby when she glanced up and gasped. His eyes were open as he listened to her sing.

Rachel couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face as she whispered to him, “Noah. You came back to me.”


End file.
